The Walk
by Souzousei
Summary: I feel a weakness coming on. / Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Walk**

**

* * *

_Inside-out, upside-down,_**  
_Twisting beside myself._  
_Stop that now,_  
_'Cause you and I were never meant to meet._  
_I think you'd better leave._  
_It's not safe in here._  
_I feel a weakness coming on._

_Alright then, (alright then.)_  
_I could keep your number for a rainy day._  
_That's where this end._  
_No mistakes no misbehaving._  
_I was doing so well. _  
_Could we just be friends?_  
_I feel a weakness coming on._

"Haruhi." The woman flinched when Kyouya's voice rang out sharp against the quiet that surrounded her. Everyone had left the Host Club, save for Haruhi, whom was straightening up rather slowly on this particular day, and Kyouya, whom was working diligently at his job, assumingly adding up the club's funds.

"Yes Kyouya-senpai?" She replied, glancing up from a long-gone-cold cup of tea that had been sitting on a table.

Kyouya stood with his laptop's carrier placed on one shoulder, one hand already raised to the bridge of his nose to push his glasses up. As always, they caught the light, leaving his eyes unreadable.

"It's late. Perhaps you would accept a ride home?" He offered, shifting his weight to his other foot.

Haruhi's immediate response was to shake her head. "No thank you senpai. I can walk home."

Kyouya glanced out the window before returning his gaze to her, seeming almost bored.

"It appears it will rain soon. If you catch a cold from walking in the rain, and then don't come to school, profits will go down with your absence, and you will be behind in school."

Haruhi furrowed her brow at the man as she continued to pick up the chaos of the music room.

"I'm a commoner, a little rain won't make me melt." Haruhi sarcastically replied. "Besides, I'm not going straight home. I have a…. side-stop I have to make." She said, deliberating.

"It's fine. I have no plans for the night." Kyouya replied, and without another word waltzed forward towards Haruhi. She was ordered to take the dirtied dishes to the kitchenette-like room, only to return with Kyouya offering her coat.

"Let's go. We don't want to worry Ranka by having you out too late." Kyouya said, one side of his mouth lifting as he gazed down at the woman as she placed the blue blazer over her shoulders.

"While that would normally be a cause to worry about, my father won't be home till late himself.." She said assuredly. Her eyes were downcast, her tone subdued.

"And why would that be?" Kyouya asked, fishing for information, his hands in his pockets as he led the way out of the school doors. Tachibana stood waiting, immediately opening the doors for the teenagers upon sight.

"No reason." Haruhi said, before offering a quick 'thank you' to Tachibana and sliding into the limo.

Kyouya spoke a few phrases that went missed by Haruhi before sliding himself into the limo.

He didn't start back in on his inquisition, so Haruhi shifted herself into a posture of comfort before allowing herself to gaze out the window. The view rolled by in a blur that was only enhanced by the rain that began to sprinkle and hit the limo in a drumming rhythm. Haruhi felt her eyelids lower as she noted the gloomy weather and her own gloomy mood. Before she realized it, a sigh was escaping her lips.

"You seem distracted today." Kyouya's voice interrupted her quiet contemplation.

Haruhi turned her head to see Kyouya watching her curiously from his peripherals. His laptop was already poised over his lap, the luminescent screen's light bouncing off his glasses, giving him a rather garish expression.

"I guess I am." She murmured quietly, turning her eyes to her hands in her lap. Her fingers were twined in her lap, flexing of their own accord.

Kyouya didn't push the matter, leaving Haruhi to return to her thoughts. It wasn't till the limo slowed that Haruhi realized she had never told Kyouya where it was she was going. She quickly peeked out the window to see a familiar, yet surprising sight.

"Senpai?" She asked quietly, still staring.

"Yes, Haruhi?" He replied in a muted tone.

"How did you know?" Her voice wavered slightly, as she finally turned her face back around to face the raven haired youth.

His laptop was closed and placed on the floorboard. Tachibana opened the door beside him, an umbrella already poised above the door. None of these things amounted to the rather tender expression on Kyouya's face.

"You can't keep secrets from me, Haruhi." He said gently. He slid out of the limo, beckoning only once for Haruhi to follow.

She scrambled out of the vehicle, huddling next to Kyouya underneath the umbrella. She still stared up the teen, surprise etched into her face, before turning her face to the entrance gates.

"Shall we go?" Kyouya gestured forward, taking the umbrella over for Tachibana, whom pulled out his own to follow the two.

They stepped through the gates of the cemetery at a leisurely pace, Kyouya needing no guidance as he led the young woman towards her mother's grave.

Haruhi's eyes glazed over as she stared at the headstone that had 'Fujioka Kotoko' etched into its surface. No matter that it had now been 11 years since her death, Haruhi found this was always the hardest day of the year.

Her lips trembled almost imperceptibly, and Haruhi forced down the emotional tears. 'It would not do to suddenly break down with Kyouya-senpai.' she tried to tell herself.

She was surprised when a hand landed on her shoulder, the warmth from his arm draped over her back. She lifted her head to see into the black eyes of Kyouya as he watched her with a calm expression.

"All my life, I was taught tears were a weakness." He squeezed her shoulder once here, "But sometimes it's all you can do."

Haruhi didn't try to comprehend the words, because immediately a warmth rolled down her cheeks, and suddenly she was crying. Her hands flew to her face as she wept softly, Kyouya letting his own hand come up to her head, pulling her forward.

It was a strange thing to be comforted by the 'cool type' host member. He was hardly what Haruhi called friendly, though she knew from multiple experiences that he wasn't what he appeared to be. While he was confident in pulling her closer underneath the umbrella, his hand could only awkwardly pat her back as she cried quietly. When she felt the sniffles begin to subside, she lifted her head to wipe at her eyes with her sleeve when a handkerchief was pushed in front of her nose.

"Take it." He pushed the cloth closer towards Haruhi's face until she took it in her hands. She dabbed at her eyes, smiling gently as she glanced back up at Kyouya.

"Thank you Kyouya-senpai." She murmured, turning back to the grave, the tissue clenched in her fingers. She pursed her lips a second, and muttered something about flowers.

She stared at Kyouya incredulously when a single rose was pushed under her nose.

"You bought flowers? We didn't even make any stops on the way here though!" She exclaimed, taking the flower gently in her fingers. Kyouya twirled his own rose in his fingers, staring at the silky red petals.

"I knew what today was." He said simply, before passing the umbrella off to Haruhi. He kneeled forward, and laid the rose over the grave, before taking the umbrella back in his hands. (Haruhi was just too short to carry it for them.)

Haruhi laid her own rose across Kyouya's, touching the stone with her fingertips briefly, before standing again.

"Why are you doing this?" Haruhi asked simply, her eyes downcast.

"No one should have to be alone on these sort of occasions." He replied. He smirked as he turned to face her. "I'm the only one in the Host Club who knew what today was, and if you weren't going to tell anyone else, than it's not my business to tell them either."

"Thank you." Haruhi said for the second time that day, her voice fervent with gratitude.

They stood there watching each other, until they awkwardly realized the silence between them.

"I-I should probably be heading home now." Haruhi fumbled, using the handkerchief to wipe at her face for the last time.

Kyouya only nodded and allowed Haruhi to lead the way away from the grave.

They piled into the limo silently, rushing to reach the interior of the vehicle as the rain began to fall in heavy sheets around them. The drive to Haruhi's was a tedious one as Tachibana expertly drove through the wet streets.

Haruhi felt herself occasionally glancing over to her senior, absorbing the way he sat calmly gazing out of the window. His hands were placed in his lap, his pale skin luminated by the gray light shimmering through the windows. His expression was calm, though his eyes were narrowed in consternation. Haruhi briefly wondered what was going on behind the mask, what the man was thinking about.

That thought was quickly chased by the rational side of Haruhi's brain reporting that Kyouya's mind was probably a dark, scary abyss that should never be exposed lest it draw in and suck the life away from its victims.

'Of course,' Haruhi chastised herself, 'that's not true either. He may have nothing but business on the brain, but he still cares about others.' Wasn't today proof enough of that? Haruhi mulled over this, not noticing when the limo slowed once again before stopping.

The tug on her jacket sleeve caused Haruhi to jump in her seat. She turned her head to see Kyouya with his brow raised in amusement. Haruhi gave way to mild embarrassment before following him out of the limo.

He stood patiently at her side as she dug for her keys then finally reached forward to unlock the door.

"Would you like to come in for some tea Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked without thinking. She paused with her hand on the door handle, peering up at the youth.

Kyouya shook his head gently.

"I've taken up enough of your time today." He paused once before continuing. "I've got some work to do anyways."

Haruhi nodded. "I understand." Her natural smile lit up her face, an immediate reaction. "Thank you for, well, everything Kyouya-senpai."

Kyouya stiffened slightly, not used to the appreciation. It wasn't like he'd really done anything anyways. Just bought some flowers for a dead woman.

"It was nothing." He replied truthfully before turning to return to the limo. He waved once over his shoulder as Haruhi called out her goodbye, before jogging to escape the rain.

He settled into the limo, shaking his hair slightly as he worked to relieve it of the raindrops. Once he realized that was a vain effort, he picked up his laptop and turned it on. The desktop finally pulled up as they pulled away from Haruhi's apartment.

Fifteen minutes down the road, and Kyouya was immersed in his work. He began waving numbers around, marking a point here and there until a loud clap drew his attention away.

The rain had picked up during his submersion, and was hammering on the roof of the car now. The thunder that had drawn his attention had been powerful enough to be felt in his chest.

Kyouya would've have given it a second thought on a normal day, but unfortunately the young woman had been quite prominent on his mind for the past few hours. Kyouya found himself pulling his cell phone out, typing the number by heart. He muttered instructions to Tachibana, until the woman answered.

"Hello?" Haruhi answered uneasily.

"Haruhi." Kyouya spoke, surprised Haruhi had answered at all.

"Oh, Kyouya-senpai. Did you forget to tell me something..?" She asked with surprise.

"I simply decided that I might take you up on your offer for tea. If that is okay, of course." No need to worry the girl about the approaching storm.

"…yeah, I guess." Haruhi said with curiosity. She was sure to be wondering about his change of mind, especially since it would be taking him away from his already stated work.

"Great." Kyouya chirped with fake cheerfulness. "I'll see you in a few minutes then."

He hung up promptly, sliding the phone away as he returned back to his laptop. No need to waste the time back to her apartment so long as he could get a little bit of work done.

When he felt the exaggerated slowness of a vehicle stopping, he began to load the computer into a bag, tossing it over his shoulder. By now, Haruhi would have noticed the storm and be hiding away from the noise.

Kyouya opened his door without waiting for Tachibana, hopping up the apartment's stairs quickly.

Haruhi's door was locked, but Kyouya didn't hesitate to pull out his own copy of the key (Ranka had supplied it with him long ago to keep an eye on Haruhi, if for some reason Ranka was out of town.) and enter the home.

The lights were off (Kyouya wondered briefly if this really made things any better when you were terrified), but Kyouya knew the layout of the house by heart, despite only having visited the dwelling a few times.

A muffled cry when another clap of thunder sounded alerted Kyouya to Haruhi's hideaway.

He kneeled down, one arm on his knee, as he peered above his glasses to stare at Haruhi underneath the table. A blanket was wrapped around her, leaving only her nose and screwed-shut eyes visible. He admitted to himself that she would've been quite adorable had she not been terrified out of her mind.

Kyouya slid a hand underneath the table and brushed a few strands of hair away. Her eyes jumped open, her small gasp barely heard through the blanket and pounding rain.

"Kyouya..?" She breathed, too scared to add the formality.

"Don't look so surprised. I told you I was coming back." He reminded her. Gently, he tugged the blanket, gesturing for Haruhi to move forward.

She awkwardly crawled out from underneath the table, cowering as the next thunderclap sounded, though quiet compared to the prior cracks.

"Did you come back because of the storm?" She asked, her voice wavering.

Kyouya didn't answer, but placed his arms around her for the second time that day. He pulled her forward till she was practically sitting in his lap, not quite sure where to go from there. She squirmed as well, uncomfortable to be so intimately close, but immediately jumped closer to him when a particularly loud 'boom' erupted over their heads.

He was surprised when her face pressed itself so close to his chest, and when her arms clung to his own. He had to admit that he'd never been in this particular situation before, though it seemed fate was allowing him a crash course in comforting a woman.

"Do you need anything?" Kyouya asked, hoping Haruhi would allude to what he should do next.

"Unless you can make me go deaf, there's not a whole lot." She said bitterly, loosening her hands only slightly.

Kyouya slid his hand up her back, unconsciously eliciting a shiver from the female that had nothing to do with the storm.

"Well, I can't make you deaf, but maybe I could drown out the noise?" He offered. Without elaborating, he reached around Haruhi to grab his bag. He slid the laptop out, also sifting around for a pair of headphones.

He pulled the pieces of technology together before sticking the earbuds into Haruhi's ear. She watched with mild curiosity, still too scared to truly care what was going on around her.

Her ears filled with music within moments, a peppy beat that made her foot begin to tap where it hung limply over Kyouya's leg. She stared straight forward, willing her ears to hear the thunder as a drum beat in the background of the music.

Though she still flinched, her cries ceased. She furrowed her brows as she concentrated to make out the words to the music. Kyouya took advantage of her stillness to drag the laptop over to the right, one eye keeping watch to make sure the headphones stayed in place.

With one hand, he began opening files, typing efficiently albeit slower than usual, as he continued his work.

An hour later, Haruhi shifted, reminding Kyouya of her very present presence on his lap. She handed him his earphones back, smiling softly.

"The storm is over." She murmured, "Thank you senpai for coming for me." She shifted till she was able to push herself up and off his lap. Kyouya wiggled his toes, willing his blood to return to its normal flow.

"It was nothing." He said, pulling his laptop into his lap. "Just a little music." He added, glancing up at Haruhi briefly with a smirk on his face.

"Though I could always take the time I had not previously anticipated in wasting here with you, convert it into the currency I could be making by having finished my work earlier, and add it to your debt."

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched.

"I'll go make you some tea, which you came over for." She grumbled, sulking off towards the kitchen.

Kyouya managed a chuckle before pushing his glasses up his nose, and returned to his work.

Minutes later, a warm cup of tea was pushed in front of his nose. Kyouya gave a polite 'thank you', taking one sip, before returning to his work. He was mildly surprised when Haruhi plopped next to him, studying what he worked on from over his shoulder.

"Trying to figure out what I'm doing?" Kyouya asked teasingly, knowing that the page of numbers would look foreign to her.

"No." Haruhi said. "I'm trying to figure you out actually."

Kyouya's typing stumbled once before resuming normal speed.

"And how's that going for you?" He asked calmly.

Haruhi merely 'hm'd in response.

Kyouya smirked, pausing to take another sip of his tea.

"Do you actually like this?" Haruhi asked, her voice marred with disbelief. Her hand gestured to the computer screen, though her head was tilted in his direction.

This time Kyouya paused and turned his face to stare down at the woman. She was unfazed by his sudden gaze, staring back unflinchingly.

They stared in silence for a long time before Kyouya cleared his throat.

"I do." He replied calmly, opting to not elaborate.

Haruhi shook her head, disengaging.

"Whatever you say senpai."

Kyouya checked his watch before promptly shutting his laptop.

"I should be going." He said, placing the computer into its respective bag.

He stood up, shaking his arms and legs slightly after sitting for so long curled up on the floor.

Haruhi walked him over to the door, bowing once as he stepped through the doorway. The smell of rain hit them both, and Kyouya found himself pausing and turning back around towards Haruhi.

"Thank you for the tea Haruhi." His mouth immediately shifted into Host mode, flashing her a perfect smile.

Haruhi didn't seem fazed, giving her own small smile.

"See you on Monday senpai."

* * *

**A/N;; **This is simply a short, chaptered story built along the song 'The Walk' by Imogen Heap.  
The completed story is 17,269 words long, and is already saved on my desktop, ready to be updated once a week.

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or Imogen Heap's music.

Review.

;)


	2. Chapter 2

**_It's not meant to be like this_**  
_Not what I planned at all._  
_I don't want to feel like this._  
_I don't want to feel like this._  
_Yeah._  
_No it's not meant to be like this._  
_Not what I planned at all._  
_I don't want to feel like this._  
_ So that makes it all your fault._

_Inside-out, upside-down, _  
_Twisting beside myself._  
_Stop that now. _  
_You're as close as it gets _  
_Without touching me._  
_Oh, now don't make it harder_  
_Than it already is._  
_I feel a weakness coming on._

_

* * *

_

Weeks passed without incidence.

Or at least without more incidence than what was normal within the Host Club.

Haruhi put up with the twin's jokes, and of course the ever so persistent father.

"But Haruhi!" Tamaki wailed, "You haven't come by in so long! I was sure that you would be able to come visit Antoinette and I, and then we would have daddy and daughter bonding time!"

Said 'daughter's face was flushing in annoyance, her frustrations completely ignored by the blonde senior.

"I'm sorry Tamaki." She said through gritted teeth. "But I'll be busy on Saturday. I simply can't go visit you and your _dog._"

"But what could my darling daughter be so busy with that her own father wouldn't know about?" Tamaki said, throwing his arms up into the air. "I bet it's those devil twins trying to charm my Haruhi. Oh, I shall have to talk with them about this!" He continued.

Haruhi was about to start on a real tangent, and permanently send the blonde into his corner of despair when a hand clapped onto her shoulder.

"Actually Tamaki, Haruhi will be spending her Saturday with me." Kyouya spoke in a business-like manner with a business-like smile.

Haruhi whirled her head, staring shocked at Kyouya.

"I am?" She asked bluntly. A tight squeeze to her shoulder, one beat later, and Haruhi understood. She was being saved.

"I-I mean, I am." Haruhi said, trying to cover the flub.

Her false tone didn't give anything away, Tamaki was already too far gone. The twins came up to either side of him, both poking him in the chest.

"Oi, tono.." Kaoru stated, shaking his head.

The two turned to face Haruhi and Kyouya, whom had removed his hand from Haruhi's shoulder. They both took a giant step forward, instantly invading any private space.

"Now why would Haruhi and Kyouya be hanging out outside of school, eh brother?" Kaoru asked, leaning in to eye Kyouya speculatively.

"Maybe they're just discussing Haruhi's debt, hm?" Hikaru suggested, trading places with his brother.

"Couldn't they do that at school?" Kaoru suggested, his finger tapping his chin.

The twin's eyes danced deviously, even as they gave the two teens a once over.

"Could it be more..?" Hikaru mused.

Kaoru seemed to notice the offhand question, and instantly threw himself at his brother, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. The boy immediately retaliated, wrapping his own arms around his brother.

Haruhi, taking hold of an opportunity and running with it (literally), decided to escape at that precise moment, stopping only to pick up her books before bustling out of the room.

Kyouya had followed her escape route, though with much more grace and poise.

"Thank you for getting me out of that. I really didn't want to spend any more time at Tamaki's mansion.." Haruhi began, clutching her books to her chest.

"It was nothing." A playful smirk began dancing on his lips. "Although, if you would like to repay me, then might I be allowed to ask for a favor?"

Haruhi froze in place, appearing apprehensive.

"That depends." She stated warily.

Kyouya smirked and pushed his glasses up his nose before placing his hands in his pockets.

"Technically, it's something that you've already agreed to." He spoke casually. Haruhi just stared, not understanding.

"This Saturday." Kyouya offered. Haruhi furrowed her brow.

"I thought that was just to help me out?" She stated, her tone beginning to show frustration.

"Where would the merit be in that?" Kyouya asked, his smirk growing more pronounced when Haruhi's eyes narrowed fractionally.

"No, instead, I have a proposition. This Saturday, my father is hosting a bit of a get together. He has been encouraging me to bring a partner for the evening, and I have so graciously decided that you are the most suitable person for the occasion." Kyouya prattled off, looking just above Haruhi's head.

Haruhi just stared blankly, lost. Kyouya seemed to notice, and cleared his throat quietly.

"While parties aren't really enjoyable to either of us, it would provide you a chance to possibly make some high society connections for your anticipated career as a lawyer-"

"Are you asking me to be your date?" Haruhi asked, revealing the blunt personality that had always been Haruhi.

"In laymens terms, I suppose I am." Kyouya shifted to his other foot. "But I solemnly swear that it is strictly a business agreement."

Haruhi crossed her arms as well as she could while still holding her books.

"I don't like things like parties. Or your various rich locales. Or you rich bastards." She stated cooly. "Where's the merit in it for me to have to put up with you for an evening, doing things I hate?"

Kyouya gave a polite smile, despite Haruhi's bitter tone.

"I'll cut your debt by a full third." He stated, crossing his arms. "All for wearing a dress and prancing around by my side for an evening."

Haruhi's eyes widened at the offer, mentally working to try and figure how much of a debt she would be left with.

'_It would still be enormous but…'_

"Don't put me in heels, and we have a deal." And with that Haruhi swiftly turned and continued her way out the doors of the school.

Kyouya straightened his glasses, smiling to himself.

'_Excellent.'_

_**

* * *

**_The rest of the week rolled by at a slow pace for Haruhi. While Tamaki was still retired to his corner of woe, mushrooms sprouting regularly, the rest of the Host Club (namely the Red Headed Wonders) were thrilled to have a new reason to mess with their favorite toy.

"How much longer will we able to keep it a secret that you're a girl if you and Kyouya keep going on dates?" Kaoru teased the Friday afternoon after Host Club had ended.

Haruhi smacked her book shut, and began shoving it into her bag, ignoring the comment.

"Oh Kaoru, it seems we've frustrated our toy." Hikaru pouted. "She's going to leave us, and let herself be whisked away by the Shadow King!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, continuing to pack up her bags. Now, where was her math book?

"Oh, that'll never happen Hikaru. Don't worry yourself. Kyouya couldn't whisk anything, including egg whites." The fact that Kaoru knew you had to whisk egg whites went missed by Haruhi.

"I suppose you're right, Kaoru. He's too cold for his own good." Hikaru stated, laughing along his brother's side.

Suddenly Haruhi whirled around, her hands placed indignantly on her hips.

"Like you guys are one to talk! Kyouya may be reserved, but look at what he grew up with! Believe it or not, but there's more to him than you two even try to understand." And with that Haruhi grabbed her bag and left, slamming the door behind her.

The twins stood still for a moment, shocked at Haruhi's violent reply. It wasn't like her to blow up, and the two red head's were beginning to wonder if something else really was at work here.

"Kaoru?.." Hikaru started.

His brother tilted his head towards his mirror image.

"Do you think that maybe…she does care about him?" Hikaru asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Kaoru placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I wouldn't know."

The two began shifting and picking up their various materials, getting ready to leave.

Neither noticed the quiet figure of a certain Ootori, who had accidentally walked in to the scene of Haruhi's rather loud proclamation. He hadn't quite found the footing yet to walk away, and so stood there musing over what had been said.

Finally he shook his head.

'_She is a curiosity indeed.'_

_**

* * *

**_Haruhi sighed for the umpteenth time that day as a maid traveled a brush through her hair.

"If your keep frowning like that, you're going to get wrinkles early in life." The woman stated, shaking the brush in a threatening manner.

Haruhi just shrugged.

"I don't really care about things like that."

"Something that's painstakingly obvious." The maid muttered as she inspected Haruhi's ends.

Haruhi grumbled something unintelligible, wondering how Kyouya had forced her into this shenanigan anyways.

'_Oh, that's right. I was bribed.'_ She thought of the cut in her debt, and simply sighed again, only to receive a light thump to the back of her head.

'_But still, I wonder why Kyouya asked me. Surely a rich girl would be better for him to present his family's friends.' _Haruhi was twisted around so she couldn't see her own reflection in the mirror. '_One that wouldn't have to borrow a dress from the twin's, but owned it herself, along with the maids and the make-up.'_

Sure, Haruhi didn't care about that kind of stuff. But the fact that it was continuously rubbed in her face that she couldn't afford it did take its toll on her.

Brushes began to be applied to her face, a light covering of dust collecting itself on her cheeks and eyes.

"Ah, beauty at its finest!" cried the maid as she pulled back from Haruhi's face. The younger woman tried to turn around to see her face, but was promptly grabbed by Kyouya's maid yet again.

"No no no, not until you've put on the dress will you see yourself!" She claimed, pushing Haruhi towards the closet that was as large, if not bigger, than her own apartment.

The maid followed her in, immediately taking charge yet again. Haruhi was stripped down into her underclothes, shivering slightly at the lost heat, till the maid came back with a pool of purple fabric in her hands.

"Alright, now step through here." She stated, bringing Haruhi's legs through the tiny hole in the middle of the mess of fabric.

Within seconds, Haruhi was dressed, though still shoeless. She warily approached the box that had been sitting next to the dress and pulled back the lid with apprehension.

She gave her first true smile of the day when she realized Kyouya had taken her threat to heart, when she had asked for no heels.

After throwing on the silver flats, the maid proclaimed Haruhi done, her hands placed on her hips in triumph.

Haruhi finally turned to see her own reflection, cocking her head to the side as she dissected herself. Truly, it wasn't anything more than what she had been dressed up in for the Host Club, but she was glad that she had been thought about when putting this particular outfit together. She wouldn't go around feeling completely self-conscious or uncomfortable all night, something that cheered her slightly.

A knock at the door caused Haruhi to turn around. The maid hurriedly ran to open it, bowing slightly when Kyouya walked in, sporting his own jet black suit.

"The lady, sir." The maid spoke, gesturing towards Haruhi.

He paused for a moment, giving Haruhi a glance over. After a moment, the corner of his mouth tilted upwards.

"Thank you. She will certainly fit in with everyone else." He took a step forward, inspecting her closely. Haruhi couldn't help but feel like she was under a microscope, shifting as Kyouya walked a circle around her.

"Perhaps next time a little less make-up. Haruhi is a very natural woman, and we'd prefer to keep her that way." Kyouya mentioned before offering his arm.

Haruhi took it, glad to be out from underneath his penetrating stare. Still, she couldn't help but be bothered by his particular phrasing.

"Next time?" She whispered quietly as they waltzed down the hallway. She could faintly hear commotion and the general laughter of a party as they walked further away from her dressing chambers.

"I might be in need of your services later on, but that is something to discuss at a later time." He pulled her through an archway, immediately flashing his fake Host smile as he tugged Haruhi through the immediate crowd.

Simple music was heard over Haruhi's head from a small string quintet in the corner, but it was only the start to the extravagance Yoshio Ootori had put into this 'get together'. Large, ornate drapes hung along the large floor to ceiling windows, ones that Haruhi couldn't remember seeing when she had arrived earlier that afternoon for her 'spa treatment'.

Soft lights hung along the walls, and candle fixtures adorned the center of every table. As the two migrated through the room, Haruhi began to notice the stares, or rather glares, she was receiving from a certain number of girls.

"Am I doing something wrong?" She whispered quietly, tugging his arm in the direction of the girls. Kyouya glanced at them, and they immediately turned their glares into cheery smiles and fluttering eyes.

"No." He stated disdainfully before pulling Haruhi a bit closer to his side, and walking out towards the even larger ballroom.

Immediately Kyouya was swamped by a various assortment of conversationalists, all with the intent to buddy themselves up with a potential heir to the Ootori company. Kyouya handled them with ease, while also introducing Haruhi to various peoples of interest.

"Ah, Haruhi. Kyouya here tells me you are striving to be a lawyer! I myself delved into the study of law, but let's just say it wasn't for me.." a rather old gent said, laughing as he finished his sentence. Haruhi had been abandoned by Kyouya moments before, though she was finding that it wasn't as terrifying as she had earlier believed. Many of the people had certainly been very interesting to talk to.

"Yes, the study of law certainly isn't for everyone. I'm sure in figuring that out for yourself, you found something of a greater passion?" Haruhi asked, smiling at the older man.

"Yes, actually I did. It might take you as a bit of a surprise, but my forte lies in the opera!" The boisterous man laughed his booming laugh once more, and Haruhi was sure that it wasn't surprising at all.

"Why, Yoshio himself has attended a great number of my operas. It's a secret love of his that I probably shouldn't be sharing with just anyone." The old man's eyes twinkled with humor. "But I'm sure I can trust a pretty young lady like you."

Haruhi wasn't sure what to say, but was saved when Kyouya approached once more.

"My apologies Ritsu. I must steal Haruhi away, as we are fixing to begin the festivities." Kyouya said, giving the old man an easy smile.

"Ah, Kyouya, taking away my only real company." The man sighed, before smiling once more at Haruhi.

"It was nice meeting you young lady, nice meeting you indeed." He relayed, taking her hand in both his large ones.

Haruhi smiled. "The same to you."

And with that Kyouya tugged her away towards the only somewhat familiar faces in the grand ballroom.

"Kyouya." A familiar voice, one that sent uneasy chills through Haruhi's spine, stated. Kyouya bowed once to his father, before presenting Haruhi.

"Haruhi." The man said, smiling when he turned towards the girl.

Haruhi bowed formally.

"Ootori-sama. It is nice to meet you again." She spoke simply, trying to keep her voice steady.

Haruhi was surprised when instead of glaring at her (considering the last time she had spoken with the man, she had been standing up against him when he slapped Kyouya) , the man laughed.

"No need to be so formal. Tonight you are a part of this family." He spoke, gesturing to what Haruhi assumed was Kyouya's siblings. All but the female had the same edge of a hard life being raised by the strict father.

"You may simply refer to me as Yoshio." He said, granting the woman a smile.

Haruhi gave a small smile, before stating "Yoshio-sama. Okay."

Kyouya led her away to the end of his familial line, placing himself next to the woman.

"So this is the woman that has been deemed worthy to accompany my little brother?" The woman said, smiling down at Haruhi.

Kyouya sighed, apologizing under his breath before introducing the woman as 'Fuyumi.'

"It's nice to meet you, Fuyumi-san." Haruhi said, surprised to meet a member of Kyouya's family that wasn't completely stoic.

"She's too cute!" Fuyumi squealed, clapping her hands together. She pushed Kyouya out of the way to put herself by Haruhi's side.

"Tell me, how has my emotionless brother been able to convince you to come tonight?" She asked, eyes gleaming.

"Uhh, actually…" Haruhi started, "I was sort've bribed."

Fuyumi blinked once, before turning her face towards Kyouya.

"You mean she's just after your money?" She spoke as if Haruhi wasn't standing next to her.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked, but Kyouya held his palms up.

"It's not like that Fuyumi. Haruhi could care less about money. I bribed her a cut on the money she owes me." He elbowed his way back between his sister and Haruhi, narrowing his eyes at his sister.

The woman just smiled once more.

"I see. So you're the commoner girl whom I've heard Kyouya mention?"

Haruhi dead-panned, sure that she must've misheard. Kyouya actually talking about her outside of school, to family none-the-less?

"Uh, I guess?" Haruhi said hesitantly.

Fuyumi instantly smiled before starting on an apparent fetish she had with commoner items before Yoshio called for attention. She instantly quieted, but not before stating that they would continue this conversation later.

Kyouya gave Haruhi an almost apologetic look, but the girl just chuckled as she looped her arm back through Kyouya's.

Yoshio announced his welcoming and thanks for the people's whom had arrived. After a minute long speech on the general details of the evening, he announced his children's names, also throwing Haruhi into the mix as 'Kyouya's date for the evening' much to the two's chagrin.

Another welcome later, and the family was released as the festivities began to really kick in. Kyouya led her through the crowd, pausing to stop and converse with others every few minutes. Haruhi was beginning to be lost on names, so stopped trying to really remember them.

Kyouya tugged on her arms whilst she was carrying on a conversation about schooling, forcing her to pull away.

"It's time to eat." He murmured softly, when she asked why it was they had to leave so soon.

"And I was finally starting to enjoy myself." Haruhi sighed.

Kyouya smirked as he led them to their seats. A servant pulled a chair out, which Haruhi thanked him for.

"So you're enjoying yourself in the company of no one but rich people? Astonishing." Kyouya teased. Haruhi had the impulse to stick her tongue out, but thought better of it.

A plate of various foods was placed in front of Haruhi, and suddenly Haruhi found herself having a much better time. She forced herself to eat at a steady tempo, despite her craving to scarf it all down. Especially the ootoro.

To attempt to keep her mind off the food placed in front of her, Haruhi attempted small talk with Kyouya.

"Is this how it always is?" She asked, glancing at the exorbitance around her.

"Boring with nothing but business conversations? Pretty much." Kyouya said, sloshing his drink around in its glass.

Haruhi gave a soft smile.

"It's not that bad."

"It's your first time. If you grew up in this, this would be nothing special."

Haruhi shrugged. "I can't argue with that. Instant coffee wouldn't be a big deal to your sister if she had grown up with it."

"Or Tamaki." Kyouya said, his lips lifting briefly.

Haruhi chuckled.

"I wonder what he's doing with his Saturday?" Haruhi mused, still amused by his shocked behavior when he had discovered she and Kyouya would be together on the weekend.

"He's wishing he was with you, no doubt." Kyouya stated as if it were nothing.

"Pardon?" Haruhi asked, dumbfounded.

"You really don't notice how much he cares for you?" Kyouya asked her, peering at her curiously from over his glasses.

Haruhi stared at Kyouya blankly, one brow raised. After a moment, Kyouya chuckled, leaning back in his seat.

"Oh well. It's probably healthier to not be able to understand him anyways."

Haruhi poked at her food with the chopsticks, mulling over what Kyouya had said.

"Do you understand Tamaki-senpai?" she asked suddenly.

Kyouya didn't answer immediately which led Haruhi into believing she might have struck a nerve.

"No, I don't much of the time. He's one of the few I don't fully understand." Kyouya murmured, before glancing over at Haruhi's plate.

"Are you almost finished?"

Haruhi glanced down at her nearly empty plate, sighing at the last few bites.

"I suppose I should be." She admitted.

Kyouya smirked at the girl's rather large appetite as he stood up, offering one hand to Haruhi.

"Then c'mon, Let's dance."

"Huh?" Haruhi asked, laying her palm in his. She was tugged out of the dining area towards the ballroom where Kyouya immediately led Haruhi towards the center of the dancing mob.

He stopped and twirled Haruhi around so that they faced each other. With a half bow, he placed his hands on her waist and immediately twisted her into the formal dance with ease.

"But I can't dance!" Haruhi hissed as she fumbled to put her hands in the correct place on his shoulders.

"That's why I'm leading." His eyes betrayed his amusement at seeing the girl struggle with the formalities of dance. "Just follow me, it's not hard."

Within a few steps, Haruhi had gained the basics of the dance, all except for not watching her feet.

"Haruhi, lift your head. If you dance like that with anyone else, you'll make a shame of me." He spoke teasingly. He brought one hand from her tiny waist to lift her chin until their eyes met. Her cheeks were pink with the proximity, her mouth set in a hard line.

Immediately Kyouya let go of her face and placed his hand back onto her waist.

"Better." He continued to twirl the girl in his arms. Haruhi just sighed, her face still in concentration mode as she thought about where to place her feet.

A few more moments, and Haruhi was dancing with enough ease to at least continue a conversation.

"So, are you close to your sister?" Haruhi asked, looking around for the said woman.

Kyouya tilted his head towards the right. "Closer than the rest of my family. She's probably gushing with amusement right about now."

"Why?" Haruhi couldn't help but ask.

"Bringing girls to these types of functions isn't really my preference." Kyouya muttered, also glancing around for his sister.

"Why?" Haruhi asked once more, bringing her face back towards the man.

"Look around. Most of them are rich, air headed bimbos whom I can't even carry an intelligent conversation with."

"Doesn't sound too different from Ouran, if you ask me." Haruhi shrugged as she said this.

Kyouya gave a half smile but shook his head. "It's different. Those girls are reacting as typical hormone-raging teenage girls would when greeted by a Tamaki smile. Here, they've all been taught to marry rich, and look toward those most likely to succeed."

"Which would explain them all ogling you?" Haruhi summed up.

"More or less." Kyouya replied distastefully.

Haruhi nodded. Kyouya's hands tightened on her waist fractionally.

'_Truth is, I'm just not miserable around you like I am all the other girls.' _He thought, drawing her a step closer to avoid accidentally smacking the twirling couple behind them that had had one too many glasses of champagne.

Kyouya, shocked by his own thought process let Haruhi's waist go. She glanced up at him with a worried expression, her hand instinctively coming up to brush the hair out of his eyes. His own hand came up, stopping her wrist in its tracks.

She seemed to notice the unusual interaction she had almost made and silently retracted her hand.

"Are you okay?"

Kyouya wished the her tone didn't sound so damn _worried._

"Fine." He stated cooly. He tugged on her wrist that was still in his hand and led her away from the dance floor. "Perhaps we should get some air?" He asked, not waiting for Haruhi's answer.

Within moments, they had walked through the huge double doors that led to the ornate balcony. Haruhi was busy soaking in the new setting, enjoying the night sky above her.

Kyouya let go of her arm when they had reached the railing. He leaned forward, allowing his elbows to sit on the thick stone.

"Stars are pretty, don't you think?" Came the innocent voice of Haruhi next to him.

Kyouya peered up, watching the glimmering orbs.

"They're just balls of raging chemicals and gases. What's so pretty about that?" He asked honestly.

"You take things too literally senpai." Haruhi retorted, leaning her own elbows on the railing.

Kyouya didn't reply. Haruhi watched his profile, not sure why she was suddenly bothered by his quiet mood.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked once more. Kyouya shifted his eyes to glance at her through his peripherals.

"I don't know." He admitted hesitantly.

Haruhi seemed satisfied with his at least truthful reply.

They sat in a more companionable silence, both watching the sky and gardens around them.

"Can I ask you a question?" Haruhi stated, apropos of nothing.

Kyouya merely nodded his assent, still watching the night.

Haruhi brought her hands forward, twisting her fingers. "What happened to your mother?" She asked quietly.

Whatever Kyouya had anticipated for Haruhi to ask him about, it was dead wrong. Nothing had prepared him for this question.

"My mother?" He turned his head, peering at the girl as she shifted under his gaze. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged.

"I-I just realized I didn't know anything about yours. I've never heard you mention her. Yet you've helped Tamaki try to rekindle his relationship with his mom, and you were there for me when I mourned for my mom." Haruhi spoke the latter part of the sentence in a whisper.

Kyouya, the 'emotionless', 'heartless', 'cold' man struggled to keep a straight face. When was the last time he had thought about her?

'_Every day.'_

"She killed herself." Kyouya whispered, his voice only able to reach the most minimal of volumes.

Haruhi's jaw fell.

"She couldn't deal with my father. With the business. She couldn't stand her children being raised in such a strict atmosphere." Kyouya ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm so-" Haruhi started, but Kyouya cut her off.

"You have no reason to apologize." His voice was surprisingly rough for someone who was usually so calm. "Emotions are what drove her to it. Emotions are weakness." His hand fisted on the railing as he repeated the words his father had uttered so many years ago.

A hand touched his arm shyly, before sliding over completely to rest against his sleeve. Haruhi gently gave it a squeeze.

"You don't believe that." She murmured, allowing her hand to drift up towards his shoulder.

"And how are you so sure?" Kyouya almost hissed.

Haruhi leaned her head down, attempting to view Kyouya's face.

"You fought to keep Tamaki-senpai here in Japan when Éclair tried to take him away. You called in your own police force when we thought we had lost Hunny-senpai in your resort." Haruhi moved her hand a little closer to the middle of Kyouya's back. "You stopped that lady at the mall from buying the fake items." Haruhi took one step closer, allowing her other hand to come up and touch his arm. "You comforted me on the anniversary of my mother's death."

Kyouya turned his head to peer at Haruhi through half-lidded eyes.

"You couldn't have done any of that without emotions, Senpai."

Haruhi was quiet after that, her arms still draped in what could only be called an embrace.

"I heard you at the school." Kyouya finally stated. "When you were talking to the twins about me."

"What about it?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya suddenly turned, grabbing Haruhi's forearms tightly in his grasp.

"How is it you perceive me so differently from everyone else?" Kyouya ground out.

Haruhi's eyes were wide with shock. Kyouya had never seemed so…. _flustered_ before, and Haruhi didn't have a clue how to deal with the man.

"It's true isn't it?" She murmured, gazing up into the confused eyes of her senior. "Beneath that stoic exterior is just another emotional mess. Well, let me tell you something Senpai, emotions will never be a weakness. To love and to hate, to feel anger, sadness, and joy. They all shape us into stronger people."

Kyouya bore his eyes into Haruhi's, attempting to fight the flame of conviction in them. It was a battle Kyouya was losing, and Kyouya didn't take losing very well.

Finally, he shook his head, allowing his arms to drop from the woman.

"It's late. Perhaps I should escort you home?"

Haruhi's expression softened, but she relented.

"Okay."

The limo ride was silent as the two teens dwelled over the previous conversation.

Kyouya himself hadn't felt that rush of rapidly changing emotions in so long that his brain felt a bit buzzed. He mentally tried to figure out if he had accidentally drunk champagne, not understanding how it was the girl had gotten herself so deeply under his skin.

Haruhi thought over the words Kyouya had spoken, and about his mother's demise. He claimed emotions were simply a weakness, but didn't he work to make his father proud? Or maybe he worked to make his dead mother proud. Haruhi could certainly relate to that particular train of thought.

When Tachibana pulled up to the apartments, Haruhi gave a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry for 'causing you any harm Kyouya." She said softly, glancing over at the third son of Yoshio Ootori.

She worked to scramble out of the car, but was drug back when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"You said my name." The raven haired youth stated.

Haruhi's face was confused.

"Without senpai. You just said 'Kyouya'." He emphasized.

"Oh." Haruhi couldn't figure out why it was such a big deal. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

This time Haruhi was forcibly yanked back, almost crashing into the other passenger.

"Silly commoner. I prefer you call me by my name." He whispered into her ear.

And with that he released her arm, leaning back into his leather seat.

Haruhi filed out of the limo slowly. She fumbled to unlock her door, cursing aloud when she had to retry three times to open it. Only when the door opened did Kyouya's limo actually move forward, a detail that went unmissed by Haruhi.

That night, the two both lie awake, sleep far from their minds.

Haruhi simply couldn't keep from repeating phrases that had been uttered by Kyouya, surprised he had graced her with his trust.

Kyouya simply couldn't figure out where his simple plan to take Haruhi as his date had gone so array, and so personal.

Something was amiss, and neither was sure what it was that was happening.

'_Maybe I just ate too much tuna.'_ Thought one female.

'_Someone must've snuck me a glass of wine. Or champagne. Or something.' _The male reasoned.

Oh yes, something was happening indeed.

* * *

**A/N;; **Ah, another chapter posted. So much stress is gone when you pre-write out your entire story.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's not meant to be like this.**_  
_ Not what I planned at all._  
_ I don't want to feel like this._  
_ Yeah._  
_ No it's not meant to be like this._  
_ Not what I planned at all._  
_ I don't want to feel like this._  
_ So that makes it all your fault._

_Big trouble losing control._  
_ Primary resistance at a critical low._  
_ on the double gotta get a hold._  
_ Point of no return one second to go.

* * *

_

Kyouya tapped the keys on his keyboard vigorously, trying to keep his speedy fingers moving to keep himself awake.

The night before had been a long one as Kyouya worked diligently till 4:30 in the morning, only to be woke back up at 6. (His usual 'wake-up' maid had been fired at least 8 times that morning, but the only unusual thing about that was Kyouya trying to fire her before she had even turned on his lights.)

He'd drug himself to school, dozing during the morning ride and his first period. (His teacher had almost been fired himself when he called on Kyouya to answer a question.)

The last thing Kyouya had wanted to do was go to Host Club that afternoon, but leaving Tamaki in charge _alone _would surely bite Kyouya in the ass later on, so it was with a great sigh that he had traveled to clubs.

"Kaoru, what do you think is wrong with the Shadow King?" Hikaru had whispered to Kaoru upon noticing the disheveled appearance of their senpai.

Kyouya shot Hikaru a glare, his ability to know about everything around himself untarnished.

Kaoru shrugged before giving an evil smirk.

"Perhaps Haruhi and he fought, leaving him in utter distraught." He said, making no effort to keep his voice quiet.

Kyouya's shoulders tightened in frustration, wishing the two wouldn't bring up _her._

After Haruhi and his conversations at the party, Kyouya had found himself thinking way too much on the way Haruhi had spoken. The way Haruhi's eyes had looked unwavering into his own. The way Haruhi had stood up to him about her opinions. The way Haruhi had tore apart Kyouya's personality.

It was a damn nuisance to put up with so much wasted thought, Kyouya had realized, and promptly put himself to work, not realizing how much he had to catch up on. Hence his now exhausted state of mind.

"No no, I don't think they fought. Haruhi probably wouldn't be alive if she had gotten Kyouya mad." Hikaru replied to his brother, enjoying the way the Shadow King began typing at an angrier pace.

Oh, but Kyouya was mad.

Mad that _she_ has seen past the mask he had been excruciatingly building up since the day his mother had taken her life. Mad that he had let her see through him to the emotional turmoil that lie deep inside the recesses of his body.

"Hmm. Perhaps he and Haruhi hit it off then!" Kaoru exclaimed, raising a finger. The devilish tone in his voice was enough to make Kyouya want to cringe on the inside.

"I think I understand brother! They must have hit it off so well that Haruhi decided to stay over last night and complete the circle of requited love by-" But Hikaru never was able to explain 'why' Haruhi had stayed the night at Kyouya's house as he was promptly cut off by the book sent on a projectile trip across the room into Hikaru's head.

"You will not speak of my daughter in such disrespectful manners!" Tamaki cried, landing who knows where from, in front of the twins. He promptly began to speak in a rage, claiming that as Haruhi's 'brothers' they should be trying to protect her from other wanton men that would want to misuse Haruhi's precious innocence.

"Besides it was just mother-daughter bonding time!" Tamaki exclaimed with a flourish. "Right Kyouya?" He asked, whirling around to smile gleefully at the Host Club Queen.

The pencil Kyouya was using to write a few notes down on a notepad led's broke with a loud -snap!-.

When it was obvious that Kyouya was dutifully ignoring all of them, Tamaki lowered his arms, his expression turning into one of slight worry. He snapped his fingers after a moment and huddled the group together, pulling the twins, Mori, and Hunny into the adjoining costume room.

Haruhi walked in to see the group run into the closet, (who knew what was going up in _there_) save for their Shadow King. She walked over, giving him a cheery good morning, laying her bag and books down as she did so, before noticing his tense posture.

"You're looking rough." She stated.

Kyouya just glanced up at her, wrinkling his nose at the sight.

"It was a long night last night." He muttered before turning slightly, trying to cut off Haruhi's image.

The woman shrugged before walking away. Customers began trailing in and Haruhi immediately went to work, busying herself as she settled all the women down and fetched them all drinks. She calmly explained that the boys, aside from herself and Kyouya, were involved in a scheme and would return momentarily, and could she interest you in a slice of cake?

After putting up with it for twenty minutes, Haruhi went to knock on the closet door.

Tamaki gave a loud cry of 'not ready!' before Haruhi could hear a loud bang and someone muttering 'ow'.

She sighed and retrieved two cups of coffee, and made her way to Kyouya's table.

"Here." She stated, plopping the drink in front of Kyouya. "You could use it."

The man stared at the instant creation, sniffing it hesitantly. Then with a quick throwback of his head, had downed the porcelain's quantity.

"Thanks." Kyouya muttered before pushing the cup back over towards Haruhi. She smiled and pushed her own full cup towards him, trading the dishes. Kyouya took it, but sipped it slower, the caffeine beginning to trickle its way through his veins.

"So, any reason why everyone else is in the closet?" Haruhi asked, noticing the ease that Kyouya began to now work.

"Who knows? Undoubtedly causing the days profits to fall dramatically if they don't get their asses out of there soon." He said, shrugging slightly.

Haruhi shrugged back.

"At least when they get out of there, we can congratulate them by finally 'coming out of the closet'." She spoke dryly.

Kyouya managed to strike a half smile, a miracle in his god awful mood.

"Why don't you go host with the girls? You might win over a few more regular customers and actually make a dent in your debt." He offered, glancing over at the cross dresser.

She stood up, deciding that making the girls angry was an unneeded problem, and went to sit on a couch with some regulars.

"And how was you girls' day?" Kyouya could hear Haruhi ask as she most likely flashed a natural smile, the other girls cooing and shouting cries of 'how cute!' and 'how adorable!'

Kyouya worked to ignore her mindless chatter, and how her voice easily drifted from the busy crowd of females and into his ear. With a ferocity the likes of which no man had witnessed, Kyouya began to delve deeper into his laptop and notes, working so that perhaps he would have a full night of sleep the coming night.

Another forty-five minutes passed by, many of the girls left when it became apparent that their preferred hosts weren't showing up. Even now, only a trickle stayed to continue watching Haruhi as she began straightening up at the end of the hour.

"I apologize that the rest of the group didn't come out to see you girls." She smiled apologetically as she took the tray around the room to pick up cups.

A chorus of "Oh Haruhi, it's okay~!"'s resounded, but Haruhi didn't reply, and instead gave a cheerier smile.

After a few more minutes, the last of the girls had left with claims of other hobbies and the late hour.

"Goodbye Haruhi! Goodbye Kyouya!" and with that they disappeared.

Haruhi slumped into the chair opposite Kyouya with a rough sigh.

"Long day?" Kyouya asked with indifference.

Haruhi merely nodded. "It's funny, but I don't recall ever seeing you actually 'host'. You're always sitting in your corner adding up the profits, or stalking, or doing something else along your line of work." Haruhi said, rolling her hand as the list grew.

Kyouya gave a rather wicked smile.

"Of course. What would this Host Club be if someone didn't attentively keep an eye on it behind the scenes, rather than play in it?"

"I'd rather not think about it being in even more chaos, if you don't mind." Haruhi sarcastically replied. She dragged her bag over, opening her own books and got down to studying.

The two began working in companionable silence, almost forgetting that five teenage boys were still hidden away in the costume closet.

Suddenly Haruhi let out a frustrated growl, erasing at a calculus problem she had been hurriedly trying to solve for the last eight minutes. Not that she was counting or anything.

Kyouya glanced up at the sound, watching as she placed the pencil near her mouth, chewing at the end of it in concentration. Her brows were furrowed, her eyes narrowed at the math book.

It was vaguely adorable.

Kyouya cursed his mind for thinking that and instead stood up to watch from over her shoulder, Haruhi barely paying him any mind as he watched her attempt to work the problem again.

"It's X." Kyouya murmured after staring at the problem in the book.

"What?" Haruhi asked in exasperation, staring at the jumble of cube roots and exponents in front of her. "How did you get _X_?"

"You're trying to multiply the functions. But that's an open circle, not a multiplying symbol. F(G(x)) if you will." Kyouya explained, reaching an arm around Haruhi's shoulder to steal her pencil and write the functions down in her notes.

Haruhi stared at the problem for a moment until her face lit up with realization.

"I understand!" She said with a smile.

At that moment, a loud crash suddenly exploded from the closet. Tamaki led the group with what appeared to be a banner in his hands, a banner that had been painted, glittered, confettied, and basically looked like an entire arts & crafts store had puked on it.

In bright yellow letters were the words 'Feel Better Kyouya!'.

The two groups stared at each other. It would so happen that the guys would finally decided to bust out of the closet when Kyouya's hand was placed on the back of Haruhi's chair, his other arms draped over her shoulder, poised over the notepad with pencil still in hand.

It was silent for a moment until Hunny finally shouted 'surprise!'

"We made you this since you looked like you didn't felt so good Kyo-chan!" The senior grinned, showing all his teeth.

"Ah." Agreed Mori.

Kaoru and Hikaru gave matching grins, though a certain jealous twin's smile didn't completely reach his eyes when he saw the two studying together.

All silence was disrupted when a strange, unnatural sound released itself from Kyouya's throat. It was so unfamiliar that Haruhi peered over her shoulder to make sure Kyouya hadn't gone insane behind her.

But no, it was true that the youth was laughing. Not just chuckling, but _laughing _with his hand over his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut.

It was obvious that the host club didn't know how to handle a man who was usually so reserved, and to see him so suddenly… not.

Tamaki laughed after a moment, running to his friend's side. They laughed together, the rest of the group beginning to smile as they realized the miracle that was occurring.

"I hope you guys know you're idiots." Kyouya said after finally regaining control of himself, taking his glasses off to wipe his eyes. When he placed them back on, it was like the mask had slid back into place.

"I hope you also know that having you all hide out in the closet severely cut profits for the day, and made many girls upset to not have their chosen host." He stated in an eerily calm voice.

"But mother! It was all for youuu~!" Tamaki wailed, his face dropping as his friend returned to normal.

"Just don't let it happen again. If you must make ridiculous banners, do it some other time than hosting hours."

And with that, Kyouya walked around the table, shut his laptop, and turned to leave.

'_When you start laughing, you need sleep.'_ Kyouya thought bitterly.

**

* * *

**

It was a normal day, as far as normal days went in Ouran.

Kyouya was simply walking to class, his nose buried in a manual of sorts for a new product that would be introduced in their hospital franchise.

The boy turned to begin walking up a staircase to his next class when a rather loud scream pierced his ears. Kyouya peered over the manual in time to see Haruhi flying wide-eyed towards him, her books flying to the four winds. Before he knew it, the girls' tiny frame was colliding with his, Kyouya's manual flying from his own hands as he braced himself for the rather rough collision with the floor.

Kyouya groaned, cries from other students bursting his ears.

"Kyouya? Oh mother-in-heaven, I'm sorry Kyouya!" Came Haruhi's frantic voice.

Kyouya opened his eyes only to see a pair of wide chocolate eyes boring back down into his. He could feel the air from her breathing brush over his face, her hair tickling his cheek. Add that to the fact that Haruhi's body was pressed quite intimately into Kyouya's, and you had a rather pressing predicament.

Kyouya managed to choke out an 'I'm fine' before shoving his hands onto the girl's waist and pressing to lift her from himself. Haruhi peered down when she felt his hands moving against her body, only to blush when she notice how she was straddling the man.

Immediately she rolled off, her face crimson.

"S-sorry Kyouya-senpai. I just got tripped up, carrying too many books…" Haruhi continued to babble, ignoring Kyouya as he sat up, picking up the books around him.

"Didn't I tell you to stop that?" Kyouya asked suddenly, drawing Haruhi from her banter.

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"You don't have to call me 'senpai'. So stop." He muttered before standing. Haruhi's books were placed in a small pile in front of her, Kyouya having gathered them before Haruhi had ended her apology.

Haruhi was mildly surprised when Kyouya offered his hand. Haruhi took it, much to her chagrin when the girls of the hallway began exclaiming over the interaction, and was effortlessly lifted to her feet.

"Thank you for catching me Kyouya." Haruhi smiled naturally before bending to pick up her books.

Kyouya walked away, only nodding at her thanks.

Haruhi stood there for a moment, watching as he walked away.

'_Kyouya has pretty eyes.' _She thought wantonly.

* * *

Haruhi audibly growled when her phone rang, vibrating against the wooden table, making an obnoxious reverberating sound.

"Hello?" She answered snippily, rustling through the papers in front of her, trying to sort out her notes. When had she become such a disorganized person?

"Haruhi." The simple phrase caused Haruhi to still.

"Kyouya?" She asked, confused. It wasn't like her senpai to call when there were finals to study for. Hell, it wasn't like Kyouya to really call at all.

"Yes." Kyouya replied without elaborating. "Are you busy?" He asked quickly.

"Ah…" Haruhi stared at her books, her very soul crumbling with the amount she still had left. "Somewhat."

"Would you happen to have any free time later tonight?" He asked, still sounding like a squirming child.

Haruhi paused, furrowing her brow. "Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"I have a favor to ask of you." He admitted hesitantly.

"Continue.."

"My sisters birthday is tomorrow. I've been busy and haven't had the time to go shop for her…" Kyouya offered slowly.

"Yes?" Haruhi probed. She tapped her pencil impatiently in her fingers. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, she likes commoner items. I was thinking you could assist me in picking out something she might enjoy." He finished, only rushing slightly.

Haruhi groaned in her head.

"I _really_ need to study Calculus.." She grumbled out. "It's my worst subject."

There was a pause of silence as Kyouya contemplated her words.

"What if I tutor you until your final?" He stated. "Before you say no, might I remind you I passed the exam with no mistakes?"

"Rub it in." Haruhi replied, her eyelids lowering in contempt. "You would tutor me just for helping you find something for your sister? That sounds pretty desperate Kyouya."

Kyouya didn't bother replying to that statement, instead asking "Well?"

Haruhi sighed. "Fine."

"Good, I was wondering how long that would take. We're already here." Kyouya explained before hanging up.

Haruhi stared at her phone's screen for a moment before angrily shoving it in her pocket.

"You'd better be a damn good tutor." She growled out as she grabbed her purse and exited the house.

She was surprised when she didn't see the limo, but instead a shiny grey car, Kyouya standing next to the driver's door with a grim expression.

"Where the limo?" Haruhi asked when she approached Kyouya. Upon coming closer, she noticed Tachibana still sitting in the driver's seat, drumming his fingers on the wheel.

"We're going shopping for commoner items. Decided to stay discreet." Kyouya bit out, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Let's just get this over with." And with that he slipped into the backseat, leaving the door open for Haruhi to follow him.

An hour later, and the young people were finding themselves at a loss as to what to look for.

"I thought you were on an expert on commoner items, Haruhi." Kyouya said bitterly.

"And I thought you would've at least had an idea as to what your sister would like!" Haruhi snapped back, growing more frustrated by the second.

"She likes commoner things! Haven't I explained that already?" Kyouya growled back, beginning to walk with an angrier gait.

"That's a very broad term: 'commoner things'." Haruhi said, her brow furrowing as she glared at the tall man a few steps ahead of her. "Now c'mon, what does she like to do in her free time?"

Kyouya sighed. "She likes being a stay-at-home wife while her husband is working. She's really into housekeeping."

"Housekeeping? Seriously?" Haruhi said with shock.

Kyouya shrugged.

"Well, that's a start at least. Let's go look at the home appliance store." Haruhi suggested before leading the way, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Kyouya was following.

They entered the store, glancing to their left and right before sighing.

"I don't really want to just go down every aisle.." Haruhi murmured quietly. "What kind of housekeeping does she like most?"

Kyouya narrowed his eyes in thought.

"She's always trying to put my clothes away in my dresser. She can't do it worth a flip." He smirked at the memories. "I always tell her to leave it to the maid, but she won't listen." Kyouya wasn't sure why he'd offered this last bit of his personal life.

"So, she likes clothes.." Haruhi 'hmm'd for a moment before snapping her fingers. "I've got an idea."

She took off without elaborating, easily navigating the crowded aisles. Kyouya followed her after a moment, frowning when he realized that he didn't know what Haruhi's idea was.

He was rounding a rack when he almost ran into Haruhi who had stopped in the center of that particular aisle.

"Here we are." Haruhi said with mild confidence.

"What?" Kyouya asked, looking around.

Haruhi pointed at the box, her finger just under the appliance's name.

Kyouya read the information with quick eyes, his expression turning from calm indifference into a small smile within moments.

"Perfect."

Haruhi smiled as she gazed up at Kyouya, feeling triumphant to have been able to help him out.

Tachibana came from around the corner, Kyouya's personal guard. Kyouya pointed out the iron (with all the latest ironing features!) to which Tachibana stooped and hoisted it up without a hitch.

Haruhi was sure she heard Kyouya mutter something about '..so cheap..' and concluded that he was still a rich bastard.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Kyouya's voice was purposely quiet as Haruhi began gathering her things.

"Yes." She picked up her bag, smiling up at Kyouya.

They started to head towards the door, hoping the others wouldn't notice their discreet disappearance.

"My daughter~! Where could you possibly be going?"

Plan failed.

"I'm leaving. I've got some studying to do." Haruhi said in an obvious tone.

"You study too much." Kaoru said, slinking around to wrap an arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"Seriously, lighten up Haruhi." Hikaru said, sneakily sliding his arm around her waist.

"Guys.." Haruhi started to argue, "I need to go."

The twin's both raised a brow.

"Why so adamant to leave Haruhi?"

"Didn't I just say why I need to leave?" Haruhi growled out.

"Yes, bu-" Hikaru started to interject when a hand landed firmly on his shoulder.

"I believe Haruhi said she was going." Kyouya's voice was quiet and muted, yet held the authority that made him the Shadow King.

The twin's dropped their hands, fear setting in at the cold look they were currently receiving from the older man.

"Oh mother, saving our darling daughter from those evil, perverted twins!" Tamaki started to open his arms wide to envelop his own daughter when Kyouya suddenly pulled her back.

"I'm sorry, but I do think we were going." He managed to calmly state before pushing her out of the doorway. He smirked when he noticed the dumbfounded expressions of his club mates.

'_Suits them for trying to make us late.' _Kyouya mentally decided.

Haruhi waited till they had both crawled into the limo before finally deciding to chastise him.

"You didn't have to bite their heads off you know." She said unwonted. Her head tilted in his direction, allowing Kyouya to see her slight smile.

"Perhaps not." He smirked in repliance. "But it's too late now."

Haruhi smiled, turning her head to gaze at Kyouya. It took a moment, but Kyouya managed to smile back, even as they returned into silence, not feeling the need to fill it with useless words.

They arrived at Haruhi's home moments later, the commoners surrounding the apartment complex gawking at the sight of the shiny black limo and the handsome boy that followed Haruhi up the staircase.

'_I'll never heard the end of this.' _Haruhi thought, remembering, with contempt, the last time the Host Club had all arrived in their limos.

She glared at anyone who stared at her, much to the amusement of the rich man behind her.

Haruhi unlocked the door before shoving Kyouya inside.

"You seem a little frustrated." Kyouya said, teasing lying in his tone.

Haruhi just shot him a cold glare, a habit that Kyouya admitted to himself, she had probably picked up from him.

'_Odd how being with someone can make you pick up their attributes.'_ He mulled. Of course, he would never pick up a commoner's traits, he was sure to assure himself.

He toed his shoes off before stepping across the floor, glancing back as Haruhi did so.

'_Oops._' He thought, furrowing his brow as his earlier thought was thrown in his face.

"I'll go make some tea. Make yourself at home." Haruhi offered, before heading towards the kitchenette.

Kyouya placed his bag on the ground before shrugging out of his blue jacket. He placed it next to his bag before glancing around. With nothing else to do for that moment, Kyouya followed Haruhi into the kitchen where she was beginning to heat the tea.

"Need any help?" Kyouya asked, cursing himself as he did so.

Haruhi seemed to notice the awkward question, raising a brow.

"No, it's just tea. It's easy." She calmly replied, before opening up a cabinet to pull out the mugs.

"Shoot." She muttered when she realized her father had put the mugs on the top shelf _again_.

With one hand on the counter, Haruhi stretched up on her tiptoes, her fingers just barely brushing the cups handles.

"Here." said an amused voice.

Kyouya's pale hand flashed above hers, easily snagging two cups. He set them down in front of Haruhi on the counter, his other hand still braced lightly on her shoulder.

Haruhi felt her face flush hot, her heart beat accelerating.

It took a moment before the female could move, and even then she did so with her hair ducked down in her face to hide her surely red cheeks.

"Thank you." She managed to squeak.

She poured it quietly, Kyouya taking his place, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

"Thank you." Kyouya replied as Haruhi handed him the cup of tea wordlessly.

She placed some dishes in the sink before heading towards the main room, Kyouya silently following her.

"Ready to start then?" He asked, placing his cup on the short table.

Haruhi sighed, and slumped onto the floor, tossing her jacket as she did so.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Kyouya smirked as he sat down next to her, opening his own book.

"Here, I've arranged some certain problems. I want to figure out what you need the most work on." He said, handing her the sheet, his neat numbers arranged on the page.

Haruhi took it, and immediately set to work, occasionally nibbling her lip or making other annoyed sounds as she erased furiously at the paper.

"Why don't you stop staring at me and do some of your own work so I can concentrate?" She suddenly blurted.

Kyouya froze, not even realizing he had been staring. He was surprised enough by his own actions that he had almost ignored her reaction.

"Does it bother you when I stare at you?" He wondered aloud.

"It makes me nervous." Haruhi admitted, working hard to only stare at the math problems in front of her.

Kyouya finally turned his gaze away from her, musing over what she said.

'_It affects her when I stare.' _That shouldn't have seemed like an unnatural thing. He was the Shadow King, and his stares were known for being cold and penetrating, making many a person cower under his gaze.

But it had never been Haruhi.

Why was she suddenly so squirmy?

Kyouya mentally shrugged to himself before starting on some of his own work, dragging his laptop out.

A few minutes later, Haruhi was handing Kyouya back the sheet of paper, her scrawl much less legible compared to his own.

"Finished already?" He mused, peering over her answers.

"I circled the ones I had the most problems with trying to solve." She stated, twirling her pencil in her fingers as she gauged Kyouya's face as he read over her paper.

"These are all right..?" The statement came out as a question.

"Really?" Haruhi was surprised.

"I thought you said Calculus was your worst subject?" Kyouya asked, shaking his head slightly.

"It is." She calmly replied. "I don't fully understand all that is taught, and I find myself struggling at times to answer the questions."

Kyouya started to ask whether it mattered if she fully understood it or not (for it didn't seem to be bothering her grades any, if this was what she made on one of Kyouya's tests) when Haruhi interrupted him.

"I mean- you hate not being perfect at what you do." She dropped the pencil down. "That's how this is for me. I don't like not understanding."

Kyouya raised his eyes to meet hers from where she sat next to him. He was struck by how closely they were sitting next to each other, only at that moment realizing that her knee was gently touching his underneath the table.

"Didn't I tell you to stop staring?" She suddenly asked, her face turning red.

'_Red? Since when does Haruhi blush?'_ Kyouya thought, trying to remember the last time he had seen the girl's face red in embarrassment rather than anger.

"You're not working now." He calmly stated.

'_As if that's an excuse!_' Haruhi thought grumpily. His eyes were boring into hers, and Haruhi felt like he was staring straight through to the very core of her being.

It was a nerve wracking feeling.

"So?" She bit back the frustration, feeling her heart flutter unusually for just a brief moment.

She jerked her head away, much to Kyouya's amusement.

Suddenly the calculus book was shoved in front of her vision.

"Start on chapter six. From what you said you struggled most with, it will be the chapter that will help you out most." Kyouya stated.

Haruhi began peering at the text, Kyouya leaning over to occasionally point out an easier method to the madness. She would nod, write the shortcut down and continue, glancing up every now and then to double check whether her work was right.

It was one of these instances, when Kyouya was looking over her work, that Haruhi calmly watched his profile. His eye lids lowered as he gazed at the paper, his lashes hovering over his cheeks. His nose curved into a sharp point, before she reached his pursed mouth, something he did when he was concentrating she had come to realize. His hair was more wild than she had originally realized, the strands falling in different directions around his head, providing a stark contrast with his pale skin.

"What are you staring at?" Kyouya suddenly asked, his eyes peering at her from his peripherals.

The word fell out of Haruhi's mouth before she had time to think it over.

"You." She bluntly stated.

Kyouya furrowed his brow ever so slightly, turning his face once more to stare at the girl. He registered that they were way too close, but made no effort to move back.

His hand that held her paper fell to the table, dropping the sheet.

"That's a dangerous thing to be doing. Staring at me like that." He nearly whispered. Why did he feel the need to relay that warning?

"How am I staring at you?" Haruhi asked, confused.

'_Adoringly. Longingly. Lustily.' _Kyouya tried to think of a word to describe the effect it had when Haruhi stared at him like that.

'_Lovingly.'_

Kyouya felt his stomach roll when the thesaurus in his head threw that word at him.

'_You are an Ootori._' He reminded himself. '_Ootori's do not become emotionally involved.'_

"Kyouya, what's wrong?" Haruhi moved a fraction of an inch closer, watching his face. Her instinctive female instincts brought her hand forward, just barely touching his hair as she worked to slide it out of the way of his eyes.

'_Emotions are what drove her to it. Emotion are weakness._' Kyouya felt his memory flicker from the last time he and Haruhi had been driven into an emotional battlefield.

But Haruhi told him he didn't believe that. She didn't suggest it was wrong, she simply told him flat out that he _did not _believe it.

Who was she to tell him what he did and didn't believe?

'_You couldn't have done any of that without emotions, Senpai.' _How could she take a few instances and make him out to be kinder than he knew he was?

'_Beneath that stoic exterior is just another emotional mess. Well, let me tell you something Senpai, emotions will never be a weakness.'_

Kyouya had always been taught that emotions led down a road to disaster. His heart had been hardened, wrapped in a block of ice to preserve it.

'_To love and to hate, to feel anger, sadness, and joy. They all shape us into stronger people._**'**

Kyouya jerked his face away from Haruhi's hand, twisting to lay one hand on the floor, the other floating up to rub his temples. His mind was in sudden chaos, and it was leaving him with a headache.

'_You're losing control over yourself.'_ He thought angrily.

Suddenly Haruhi's hand landed on Kyouya's cheek, forcing his face back around to face hers.

Her eyes were confused, worried, and frustrated all at the same time.

"What is going on?" She exclaimed, sounding almost annoyed.

Kyouya felt her eyes searching his, trying to sort out the mess that lay within. She stood up to him, she listened to him, she ignited feelings, Kyouya angrily admitted, that he had previously thought dead to him.

His resistance slipped.

'_Screw it.' _He thought for one mad second before pushing his mouth onto Haruhi's.

* * *

**A/N;; **For the record, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Imogen Heap's 'The Walk', though I did just buy her album Ellipse. Check it out.

:)

Sorry if you believe the relationship feels rushed, but I am working with only 4 chapters. I've tried to make it as believable as possible.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**_No response on any level, _**  
_ Red-alert this vessel's under siege._  
_ Total overload all systems down they've got control._  
_ There's no way out._  
_ We are surrounded._  
_ Give in, give in and relish every minute of it._

_Freeze, awake here forever._  
_ I feel a weakness coming on._

_ It's not meant to be like this, _  
_ Not what I planned at all._  
_ I don't want to feel like this._  
_ Yeah._  
_ No it's not meant to be like this, _  
_ It's just what I don't need._  
_ Why make me feel like this? _  
_ It's definitely all your fault.

* * *

_

Haruhi certainly didn't know what she'd done to get herself into _this_ position.

Her heart had simply stopped moments before when it had registered that Kyouya's mouth was on hers. That he was sitting there _kissing_ her, his hands wound around her forearms to hold her in place.

Her eyes couldn't shut. They were screwed wide open for the few seconds the kiss had lasted, her hand still on his face from where she had jerked his eyes back to hers.

Kyouya's actions were only beginning to catch up with both of them when they both heard the lock on the door rattle.

Kyouya jumped back with lightening speed, picking up Haruhi's paper immediately. Haruhi simply shoved her face downwards, hoping to hide her red face by 'reading' the calculus book in front of her.

"Ha~ru~hi~!" Ranka cried out when he opened the door. He spied Kyouya immediately, grinning wider when he did.

"Oh Haruhi~! You didn't tell me you were bringing this handsome boy home!" He danced over, one hand leaning forward to ruffle Kyouya's hair.

"We were just studying." Haruhi felt obliged to say, hoping both men wouldn't hear the way her voice wavered. _'At least we _were_ just studying.' _She thought bitterly.

"How kind of you Kyouya-san~! To help my darling daughter!"

Kyouya lifted his head to Ranka, smiling softly.

"It's no problem Ranka-san." Haruhi felt herself flush again, noticing the under current in his words.

She couldn't hide her face quick enough, much to her chagrin when her father began fussing over her.

"My Haruhi, are you feeling sick? Feverish?" her father placed his hand against her head. "You do feel a bit warm."

She shoved his hand aside, steadfastly keeping her eyes away from Kyouya.

"I'm fine." She bit out. Quickly, she stood, crossing her arms. "I'll go get started on dinner. Thank you for helping me out Kyouya-_senpai_."

"It was nothing Haru-_chan_." The younger man grinned as Haruhi turned and stomped into the kitchen, still flustered.

"So cute~! And of course you will be joining us for dinner Kyouya-san?" Ranka gushed, clasping his hands to his chest.

The sound of a pan clattering loudly met Ranka's request. Kyouya smirked before turning his head back towards the cross dresser.

"Of course I'll stay." He said loud enough for Haruhi to hear.

"Did you hear that Haruhi? Be sure to make enough for three~!" Ranka called out before muttering about needing to change. He quickly departed from Kyouya, leaving him to his daughter's fury.

Kyouya stood and meandered to the kitchen, watching as Haruhi bumbled around, mumbling under her breath. He was pretty sure he heard her favorite nickname 'rich bastard' more than once as she worked quickly. Getting comfy, he leaned against the door frame.

"So Haru-chan," Kyouya found that this elicited a surge of annoyance from Haruhi that left her undeniably adorable. "what's for dinner?"

Haruhi raised her head to glare, a pan in her hand, looking as if she wanted to beat Kyouya upside the head with it.

"You would be wise to go back to the living room instead of making smart remarks." She said snippely.

Kyouya smirked before walking towards her. She nervously gripped the pan in her fingers, her knuckles turning white.

Gently, he laid his palms on her shoulders.

"Relax." He murmured, still smiling.

And despite it all, Haruhi could feel her shoulders lowering under his hands, a deep breath leaving her lungs in a _whoosh._

They silently stared for a few moments before Haruhi sighed, laying the pan on the stove.

"I don't understand." She muttered pathetically. "What's going on?"

Kyouya sobered up at her confused tone. He slowly moved one hand from her shoulder to her chin, raising her face to his. His thumb hesitantly ran over her bottom lip, causing both teens to shiver.

Kyouya didn't answer simply because he didn't have an answer to give. He would be one of the last to admit that this woman in front of him left him feeling more confused than even the string theory and its 11-dimensions could.

So instead, he gently moved forward, giving Haruhi a brief moment to refuse if she so desired, before gently touching his lips to her forehead.

When he pulled his mouth back, he dropped his hands before taking a step back.

"We'll figure it out later." He said. Ranka's mutterings could be heard through the paper thin walls as he changed clothes.

Haruhi turned away, gathering items for dinner. Kyouya stood to the side, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

They forced themselves through idle chit-chat until Ranka reappeared in sweatpants and a large t-shirt. He went to help Haruhi, laughing as they worked to maneuver around each other in the small room.

Kyouya stood quietly to the side, watching the woman closely. While it was obvious she was still flustered and had other things on her mind, she seemed happy enough to have her father close and to have him help her out.

Would Ranka ever accept that Kyouya might actually care for his daughter? Kyouya didn't believe it would be too much of a problem. He was, after all, Ranka's favorite.

Yes, a tougher question would be whether Yoshio Ootori would accept a relationship between his son and the commoner.

'_He approves of Haruhi.' _He thought, thinking back to the party at his own mansion. '_But would he think me weak for getting attached…?' _Kyouya's brows furrowed. '_Would this risk my position as the possible heir?'_

Was Kyouya willing to let go of his whole life's work to work out his feelings for the girl?

It seemed like an awful lot to ask of a person who's emotions had been dead for far too long, Kyouya realized grumpily.

All of a sudden, Kyouya ducked, just barely missing the rice that was being sent on a projectile trip towards his face.

"Dad! I told you to stir it, not send it to space!" Haruhi exclaimed, walking over towards Kyouya.

"Sorry about that." She said, offering a hand. Kyouya took the warm palm in his, allowing her to tug him up. (Not that she provided much if he had actually needed her help to stand.)

What surprised Kyouya was that she didn't let go immediately. Instead, she gripped his hand, giving it a tight squeeze, before letting it go as she returned to her father, ordering him to hand the spoon over.

Kyouya stared at his palm for a brief moment until he raised his head. A small, almost indecipherable smile touched his lips, as he once against leaned against the counter to watch the daughter and father as they continued to banter with the other.

"My darling, you've certainly outdone yourself once again! That was delicious~!" Ranka spoke dreamily, his head rolling back as he patted his stomach. "I shouldn't have eaten so much, I have to watch my figure." He added on.

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she began picking up dishes. Without a word, Kyouya picked up his own and helped carry them to the kitchen. They plunked them in the sink where Haruhi began taking a rag to wash them.

"Here. I'll dry." Kyouya commented, taking stance beside her. Haruhi watched him apprehensively, but handed him a wet dish without a word.

In mere minutes, the two could hear snoring erupting from the living room. From the doorway, a foot could be seen hanging over the edge of the couch, twitching as Ranka slept on.

"He's like that every day. He crashes right after he eats." Haruhi calmly stated, gesturing her head towards the sleeping man.

"Sounds like a typical male to me." Kyouya added.

"Then why aren't you passed out on the couch?" Haruhi joked, sloshing him slightly with the soapy water.

"Easy." Kyouya smirked down at the rather short girl. "I'm not a typical male."

She rolled her eyes, poking her tongue out at his attempt at humor.

"Please." She pleaded. "Save me the egotistical jokes."

Kyouya smirked, placing the dish he was working on on the counter.

"Why? Do you just not want to admit that I'm not your average male?" He teased. Haruhi shot him a warning look, glancing over her shoulder at her fathers foot, but his snores continued resounding over the walls.

"I thought you said we'd talk about this later?" She whispered.

"Is it not later?" Kyouya used the rag to busy his hands as he waited for Haruhi to hand him the next dish. Her fingers jerked away from where he brushed against them in grabbing the plate.

"In technicality, perhaps." She started scrubbing at a difficult spot on the bowl in her hands. "I just thought we were waiting for a more convenient time."

"It's just you, me, and a sleeping man." Kyouya said gently.

Haruhi laid her hands down against the edge of the sink, still gripping onto the rag and bowl.

"Why did you kiss me?" She whispered so quiet that Kyouya had to bend low to hear her.

Kyouya took the bowl from her hands, drying it until he could think of a real response.

"It's your fault actually." He finally said.

"My fault?" Haruhi spoke incredulously.

"You're the one who was staring at me." Kyouya teased.

"I was not." Haruhi said grumpily. "Besides, I don't see you going up and pressing mouths with everyone who happens to stare at you."

Kyouya actually laughed for a brief moment. What was this empowering feeling he was having that left him so jovial? Perhaps it was a side effect of the delicious food Haruhi had prepared.

Or at least that's what he'd try and convince himself of.

"It was the way you were staring at me that caused it to happen."

Haruhi turned her face towards Kyouya, her brow knit in confusion.

"How the hell was I staring at you?" She exclaimed quietly, still acutely aware of her father snoring away.

Her eyes were wide and bright as she stared unwaveringly into his own eyes.

"The same way you are now." He spoke softly. Haruhi's cheeks pinked as she ducked her head down, trying to hide her face for the umpteenth time that day.

Kyouya set the last dish down on the counter before reaching forward for her soapy wrist. He pulled her closer, reaching for her other wrist, entrapping them in his thumb and first finger.

"Haruhi." He spoke.

The girl turned her head away, working hard to look at anything save for Kyouya.

The man lowered his head, placing his mouth close to her ear.

"This is all your fault." He let go of one of her wrists to gently touch her hair. "You know that I'm a wreck inside, that it's not easy for me to care for others. You told me about the strength of emotions." His hand trailed to her chin, tilting it slowly.

"You awoke everything in me, Haruhi."

Her eyes finally reached his own. Kyouya tilted his head slightly, watching her for a short moment.

"I don't know what is going on anymore Haruhi. I don't promise that I'm the best thing for you. I just know that around you.." His hand slid to the side of her neck. "I'm the happiest I've been in a very, _very _long time."

Haruhi wasn't the kind of girl to swoon over such words. She didn't know whether she had found happily ever after or not. She didn't get a rush of emotion over the words.

But her heart did speed up just a bit, and she felt a smile tug at her lips.

Hesitantly she lifted her arms from her sides, and slid them around the waist of Kyouya. Her head touched his chest as his arms began sliding around her own frame.

"It's getting late." Kyouya said, apropos of nothing.

"I suppose." They stayed in their embrace for a moment more before Haruhi stepped back, hesitating slightly.

Kyouya walked into the main room, glancing over at Ranka who was still snoozing. He picked up his jacket and bag wordlessly, opening his phone to call Tachibana to the curb.

When he shut the phone, Haruhi opened the door for him. The air was chilly where night had set in, causing Haruhi to give a slight shiver.

Kyouya walked past her, turning when he was through the threshold.

"Goodnight Haruhi." He murmured softly.

She leaned against the door frame, barely visible by the streetlights below.

"Good night Kyouya."

She expected him to leave then, the limo coming up the street.

But instead, he leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on her mouth.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He teased, before finally pivoting on his heel and disappearing down the staircase.

Haruhi walked back into her house in a daze, still reeling from the day's events.

She was too far gone to even notice the man on the couch's snoring had ceased. When she shut the door to her room, the man dared to open one eye.

'_Oh yes, he is so yummy~!'

* * *

_

"Morning father." Kyouya spoke, albeit a bit grumpily from the morning hour, as he entered the grand dining hall.

"Ah, Kyouya, please sit." His father gestured.

Kyouya sat without a word, a maid immediately bringing his breakfast to the table.

"I've been thinking for a few weeks now about your impending graduation." His father began to speak once the maid left the room. "I realize it may not be the most exciting thing for you, but I believe it's time we start thinking about the future of the Ootori Corporation."

Kyouya listened with a trained disinterested face, though his ears were keeping rapt attention.

"As is custom in our family, I believe that we should start keeping our eyes open for a potential match for you."

Kyouya nearly spit the coffee he was drinking.

"Excuse me?" He asked, working to keep his voice under control.

"Don't act so surprised Kyouya. Your brothers entered arranged marriages their first years at university. You knew this day would come." His father scolded in a cold voice.

"Besides, nothing has to happen yet. I merely am stating to keep an eye open."

"I refuse." The words tumbled like lead from Kyouya's mouth. Even he was surprised by his own bluntness towards his father. Had it been time for laughing, he might've chuckled after pulling a Haruhi moment.

"Pardon?" His father said, his voice ice. He was not a man used to dealing with rebellious children, and therefore was shocked at his son's sudden refusal.

"Father, I-I mean no harm when I say that this is a task I must refuse." Kyouya wiped his mouth with his napkin before pushing his plate a few inches from himself.

"And why must you refuse? Surely you will not be so foolish as to grow up alone and produce no heir of your own." The older man's eyes were slits in his face.

"That is not what I meant." Kyouya replied coolly, years of practice allowing him to keep his voice strong against his father.

"Father, I am sorry for not having brought it to your attention sooner, but I have found a woman whom I prefer to be with." Kyouya placed his fingers under his chin, resting his eyes on his father. "And I will look no further for a wife past her."

Yoshio fisted his hand on the table.

"You've let emotions run over you Kyouya! You've brought nothing but a weakness for yourself."

"Perhaps. But she is also the best thing that has happened in my life, no thanks to you." Kyouya glared ever so slightly, years of pent up frustration finally releasing. "You say that emotions are weakness. Is that what you believe, or is that what you said after your emotions were trampled on when mom died?"

"That is enough!" Yoshio's face reddened. "Who is the woman to have taught you such ill manners and swept you away?"

Kyouya smirked. There was no more damage he could possibly do by admitting it.

"Fujioka Haruhi."

His father's face immediately transformed from enraged to shocked.

"The _commoner _girl?" He exclaimed.

"Yes." Kyouya calmly replied, taking a sip of water, peering over the rim to watch his father's face.

It was silent before an eerie noise pervaded the dining hall. Yoshio Ootori laughed loudly, his voice bouncing off the walls.

"I see, I see. So the one sole person to have stood up against me in my life has taught my son to stand up for himself. What a world this is." He talked aloud, but Kyouya felt his father wasn't talking straight to him.

"This does change things, but I certainly won't say no to her, should you want to invite that spunky girl into the family." His father continued, this time opening his eyes to speak directly to his son.

"What do you mean father?" Kyouya asked warily.

"I mean that I approve of course!"

"I'm afraid I don't follow your sudden turn in logic, father." Kyouya felt his head spinning from the rapid change in tension.

"Miss Fujioka is the only person to have ever stood up to me, you see. I know you know, for you were there, back at the festival?" Yoshio didn't wait for an answer. "She sees things in such a different way! It would be a breath of fresh air to have a woman like that in the family! Oh the grandchildren she would bear."

Kyouya felt his mouth dry at the mention of Haruhi, him, and 'grandchildren'.

"I do apologize father, but I believe you're thinking a bit too early. We've only been dating a few weeks, and Haruhi's not a woman to be rushed." Kyouya said, attempting to smooth over his fathers speeches.

"Ah yes, yes of course. This will certainly be a new situation for us all." Yoshio began muttering to himself as he continued eating his breakfast, not noticing as Kyouya stood up and began walking out of the room rather quickly.

"Goodbye father." And with that he rushed out of the room, a headache setting in.

* * *

"Are you feeling okay?" Asked a familiar voice from behind Kyouya's shoulder.

He glanced over to see Haruhi peering over his shoulder as he worked. A tray with two cups of tea was in her hands, which she quickly transferred to the table.

"It's just been a weird day." He admitted hesitantly, sliding his hand over to hers as she sat down next him. Her palm immediately flipped to meet his, their fingers curling.

"How so?" She asked as she picked up her tea with her free hand, taking a small sip.

"I'll tell you later." He decided, glancing around at the other Host Club members. While Kyouya and Haruhi hadn't bothered to keep their new found relationship a secret from their friends, Kyouya didn't want to be jumped all over if they found out his father's plans to arrange a marriage with their precious Haruhi.

Kyouya smiled at the thought, glancing over at the petite girl as she peered at what he was working on. The idea of marrying Haruhi was certainly not unattractive to him, though he wondered idly what her reaction would be if, and when, she found out.

'Rich bastard' was the first thing to come to mind.

"Kyouya? What are you smiling for?" Haruhi suddenly asked.

Kyouya smirked devilishly.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?" She asked innocently.

"You." Kyouya leaned forward, pressing his lips onto hers. He could feel Haruhi hesitantly smiling against his mouth. Kyouya pushed forward, pressing their mouths more solidly together.

"Mother! Incest!"

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N;; **I've twiddled with the idea of writing an epilogue of sorts for this, but I do believe this chapter sums up this story if I choose not to continue it.  
I rather like this story myself, as simple and innocent as it is.

Review please.


End file.
